


Point War

by yumeowo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※MCU背景設定





	Point War

 

 

       時值正午，餐桌前的兩人卻沒有在吃午餐，反而正在進行一場莫名其妙的爭論──與其說是爭論，倒不如說是Clint單方面的宣告，以及Scott單方面的哀求。

 

       「從現在開始，集滿三十點，我才願意跟你上床一次。」

       「等等、這太殘忍了！Clint！三十點耶！」

       「殘忍？我不殘忍難道要放縱你繼續邋遢下去嗎？」

       「我會慢慢改嘛！可是……」

       「三十就是三十，再爭就繼續往上調。」

       「嗚……Clint……你不能這樣……好歹給個附加條件？不然集到三十點也太久了吧！」

       「那就上床外加滿足你一個要求。」

       「但是三十還是太……」

       「你要不選擇閉嘴聽話，要不就是整整三個月都別想碰我。」

       「對不起，我馬上閉嘴。」

 

       而事情的開端是這樣子的。

 

       昨晚是他們的週年紀念日，為了慶祝，他們買了太多的啤酒和下酒菜，在Scott的煽動下Clint也有些把持不住喝了不少，趁著酒意狂歡了整夜，弄得家裡一片狼藉。雖然在意識尚還清楚時他想要先稍微清理地板上灑落的啤酒與食物殘渣，但Scott說什麼也要把他拖上床去，還再三保證自己一定會在他隔天醒來前把整個家裡恢復原狀，一陣翻雲覆雨過後他的意識自然就斷了線。接近中午，Clint才昏昏沉沉地醒來，身旁的Scott理所當然仍安穩熟睡著。

       Clint在心裡暗叫不好，那些食物殘渣要是沒有清掉，等到今天肯定都成了Scott養的那些蟻群的盛宴，他可不想真的狠下心動用殺蟲劑。不過或許Scott真的在他醒來前先整頓了一番，現在只是補眠也說不定，懷抱著一絲絲的期待，Clint踏出了房門。

 

       事實證明，Scott Lang的保證比誰都來得不值得信任。

 

       光是客廳地板上好幾條成一直線的蟻群搬運著食物碎塊的畫面就夠他受的了，堆放在流理台散發濃烈味道的髒碗盤更是讓他頭疼，他回到臥房把睡得不省人事的Scott給叫起來，後者卻一副一頭霧水的模樣，完全把昨晚的事情拋在腦後，直到Clint動了怒，大吼著叫他處理掉客廳的螞蟻和碗盤，他才趕緊套上衣服衝出房門。

 

       Clint到浴室洗了把臉想讓自己清醒些，連帶減緩宿醉帶來的不舒服，但不出幾秒，他就聽見了樓下傳來清脆響亮的破裂聲，伴隨著Scott的怪叫。

 

       「天啊！我真是受夠了！」

 

       於是，Clint痛定思痛，想著從今以後絕不寬待，非得要Scott學會做家事才行，他決定設計一套集點制度，而作為Scott最好的學習動力，同時也是促成這場鬧劇的原因之一，性愛成為了最終獎勵。

       經過了約莫一小時的討價還價後，他們達成共識，最後訂定的規則寫滿了整頁A4影印紙，正式揭開了這場看似荒謬可笑實則上是十分認真的點數戰爭。

 

       ※

 

       自從Clint正式頒佈那折騰人的集點制度後，大半的家事都被Scott攬了下來，雖是如此，集點卡上的章數仍是好壞參半，換算下來的點數數量停滯不前──誰叫他太容易鬆懈了，想著點數手到擒來時，得意之餘不免又搞砸了什麼，總是在最後一刻功虧一簣。

       不過積沙成塔這點道理他還是曉得的，晚飯過後，Scott理所當然的自告奮勇，捧著一疊搖搖欲墜的髒盤子來到了流理台邊，認分地清洗了起來。

       閒下來的Clint則是坐回客廳的大沙發上，隨意揀了本雜誌翻閱，偶爾抬眼瞧瞧Scott面對碗盤油汙那如臨大敵的模樣當作調劑。

       費了好大的勁才把盤子上殘留的那些冷掉的焗烤刮了下來，Scott覺得這實在太沒效率，決定把剩下的碗盤泡個一會兒再繼續處理，於是把它們往水槽裡一丟便溜回客廳擠上Clint身旁的空位。

 

       「親愛的，你不覺得把伴侶之間應該做的事當成獎勵有點太嚴苛了嗎？」他乾咳了幾聲，假裝若無其事地開口抱怨。

       「會嗎？家事也是你應該做的事情，不應該是我設下了條件你才主動去做。」Clint挪了挪身子，刻意與Scott維持距離，視線仍停留在手上那本家具型錄。

       「家事這點我承認我的確是做得太少……嘿你那表情是怎麼回事？我好歹也是有在刷廁所的。」

       「你上個月才第一次刷了廁所，而且把整個浴室弄得都是泡沫。」

       「有刷過就算有了嘛！」Scott狡辯得理直氣壯，「等等，那不是重點，我是指……總是會有欲望吧？憋著多難受啊！」

       「這種事情我可以自己解決，因為我已經是個成熟的大人了。」Clint白了他一眼，特別拉長了成熟兩字的音調。

       「我就不是？」

       「我可沒這麼說。」Clint向他聳聳肩，接著突然瞇起眼，銳利的目光射向流理台處，轉回Scott身上時還夾雜著些許的怒氣。「噢，還有，不要以為我沒看見，規則三：禁止呼叫螞蟻幫忙，再犯我可不會留情了。」

       與此同時，流理台邊上隱約可見幾個原本還在緩慢移動的盤子在同一瞬間停了下來。

       「為什麼這個距離你也能看見啊！」Scott不可置信，甚至忘了要為自己辯解。

       「難道鷹眼退休了就不是鷹眼了嗎？」Clint揶揄道，重新把注意力放回雜誌上，看起來沒打算再搭理Scott的討價還價。

       眼見對話沒有進行下去的餘地，Scott也就摸摸鼻子回到流理台前處理剩餘的碗盤，換得他得來不易的一點。

 

       在那之後，Scott仍舊不死心的又在某個氣氛曖昧的夜晚用行動確認了一次Clint是否真的如此固執，而這次他用三點證明了Clint的確是個堅守原則的人。

 

       ※

 

       幾個禮拜後Scott對於家事逐漸上手，好不容易集到了超過十五點，卻離目標的三十點仍有段距離，不過正好讓他遇上了一個絕佳的表現機會──Cassie的家長日。由於Maggie和Jim正好都無法出席，以往Scott也有代表家長參加過幾次Cassie學校辦的活動，自然而然就是最適合的候補人選。

       一大早Scott就整裝打扮好，驅車前往Cassie家裡接他的寶貝女兒，據他的說法家長日大概會在下午三點左右結束，而Maggie他們大概四點後才會回家，在那之前Cassie得先在他們的住處待一會兒，Clint當然沒有意見，他倒也有一段時間沒有見到Cassie這個得人疼愛的女孩了。

 

       等到三點過了大概半小時後，門鈴響了起來，他從門鈴的對講機螢幕看見一張笑容燦爛的臉，對著他大喊：「Uncle Clint！」

       他馬上下樓打開門鎖，門一被推開，Cassie就三步併作兩步的衝向他，「好久不見！」

       「我也是，Cassie。」他彎下身將小小的身軀摟進懷裡，「今天過得如何？你爹地有沒有搞砸你的家長日呀？」

       「沒有！爹地今天表現得很棒！」Cassie咧起一個大大的笑容，「他還跟我一起上台表演魔術給大家看！同學們都愛死了！」

       「我就說我不會搞砸吧。」後頭的Scott也跟著Cassie露出了得意洋洋的微笑。

       「那就好，可別忘了你上一次只是為了嚇唬學校的惡霸就隨意動用了皮姆粒子。」Clint冷冷提醒他。

       「那是因為他嘲笑Cassie，狀況不一樣啦！」Scott嚷嚷著，一邊把Cassie從Clint的懷中攬過來，「總之我今天表現得不錯吧，Cassie你說對不對？」

       「爹地今天甚至沒有跟Adam的媽咪吵起來喔！他們之前每一次只要遇到都會吵架，有時候還會打起來！」Cassie興奮地附和，絲毫沒有意識到內容嚴格來說並不能算是稱讚。

       「Cassie……這個就不用講出來了……」Scott向寶貝女兒豎起食指比出了噓聲的手勢，又瞄了眼Clint，小心翼翼地觀察起他的反應，「那……我今天這樣可以得幾點？」

       「你是滿腦子都在想點數的事情嗎？」

       「當然不……好吧，我承認的確是。」在Clint露出不滿的神色前，他決定放棄隱瞞，「不過今天總能給我多蓋幾點吧？好嗎？Clint？寶貝？看在我這麼努力的份上？」

       「你們在說什麼點數？」夾在中間的Cassie突然插話，讓他們倆同時愣了一下。

       「呃……Cassie你先去客廳吃點心吧……」

       「噢！Cassie！你聽我說，你還記得媽咪以前會幫你蓋好寶寶印章對吧？集滿的話就可以換獎品的那種。」Scott打斷他，從口袋裡拿出僅剩一排空格的集點卡在Cassie面前晃了晃，「爹地現在也在努力集點，才能跟你的Uncle Clint換獎品呀。」

       「我也可以幫爹地蓋章嗎？」Cassie眼睛一亮，轉過頭向Clint興致勃勃地問道。

 

       Clint這時才發現遺傳是多麼可怕的一件事──這對父女都有著令他無法拒絕的眼神。他頓了一下，接著起身走向一旁的矮櫃，拉開抽屜從裡頭拿出印章。

 

       「當然可以呀，Cassie。」他摸摸Cassie的頭，將印章遞給滿懷期待的她。

       「那我要幫爹地蓋滿章！這樣他就可以換獎品了！」Cassie接過印章，把剩下的空格全蓋了個遍，又嫌不夠似的在空白處多蓋了幾個，拿起布滿凌亂印痕的集點卡對著Scott咯咯笑了起來。

       「對了，爹地的獎品是什麼？」在Cassie把印章和集點卡交還給Clint時，一個關鍵的問題又從天真的她口中蹦了出來。

       「這個Cassie你就不懂了──」

       「──迪士尼！我答應你爹地陪他去迪士尼兩天一夜！」意識到Scott可能要說出什麼爆炸性的發言，Clint趕緊用手摀住Scott的嘴，隨意編了個藉口。

       「那真是太棒了爹地！要跟Uncle Clint玩得開心喔！」單純如Cassie自然沒有發現異樣，只是發自內心的替她的爹地感到高興。

       「那……那是當然的！別擔心，小花生，先去客廳休息吧，媽咪等等就來接你了。」差點窒息於愛人的手下，Scott實在不敢造次，乖乖帶著Cassie到客廳去享用Clint準備的點心。

       在離開玄關前，Scott又回過頭，惴惴不安的眼神像是想確認什麼。

       「怎麼了？」

       「就是那個……親愛的，Cassie蓋的你不會說不算數吧？」

       他無奈嘆口氣，聳起肩膀，「誰蓋的都無所謂了。」

 

       ※

 

       Maggie在約定的時間接走了Cassie，Scott如往常般在門口依依不捨地與Cassie道別，等到大門一關，他馬上收起滿臉愁容，對著Clint堆起曖昧的微笑。

 

       「我以為你會像平常一樣哭哭啼啼地說希望Cassie再多留久一點的。」後者裝作沒看見他那狡猾的表情，不去猜他藏在上揚的嘴角弧度後頭的深意。

       「雖然我也希望Cassie可以留下來吃晚餐，但現在有比晚餐還要更重要的事。」Scott臉上的笑意趨深。

       「……我突然想到我得先去收衣──」Clint下意識退後一步，手腕卻先被牢牢抓住。

       「嘿！等等！」Scott打斷他，迅速拉近兩人的距離，接著在他眼前亮出那張蓋滿的集點卡，用著堅定且不容質疑的語氣說道：「三十點，我要現在兌換！」

       Clint扯動手腕試圖掙脫，對方卻沒有要鬆手的意思，他只好放軟姿態地安撫：「快到晚餐時間了，你確定不要睡前的時候再……」

       「不，我現在就要，現在、馬上、立刻就要！」

       眼見Scott都堅持到這份上，Clint表面上放棄掙扎，卻仍想從他的話裡挑語病，「我記得規則五的第一小條是兌獎時間得看我的意願？」

       「集滿三十點則不在此限──規則五第二小條。噢，還有反悔或耍賴的話每拖一天多十點，來自規則五第四小條。」Scott回應得既迅速又自信，在Clint出聲反駁前又補充了一句，顯然有備而來。

       Clint一時語塞，他的思路簡直被摸得徹底，他幾乎忘記自己的伴侶說到底也是個電機碩士，只是他高智商的這一面被平常那些脫序的行為給蓋了過去。

       沉默半晌過後他終究是接受了這個事實，但還是不免埋怨地嘆了口氣。「……噢，天，我當初怎麼會答應這種規則？」

       「放棄吧，Clint。」又是一個笑容綻開，Scott放開了Clint的手腕轉而將他圈在自己的懷抱內，一字一字清晰地宣告：「你是逃不了的。」

 

       Clint張著嘴還想說些什麼，但接下來的話語全淹沒在細碎又急切的親吻中。

 

       「至少……到樓上去……」Clint在雙唇分離的間隙中艱難地開口，提議卻被Scott摟著他倒向沙發的舉動給否決，他被吻得應接不暇，也就只好妥協，讓整個人陷進柔軟的沙發裡，Scott馬上欺身上來，又是親又是咬的，從嘴唇到鎖骨處無一倖免，留下了好幾道濡濕的痕跡。

       「……你是狗嗎？」Clint皺著眉抱怨，用手抵著他的額頭阻止他再吻上來。

       「不能怪我嘛，我們已經二十幾天沒有做了……」Scott食髓知味，翻起Clint的衣角，又是幾個細碎的吻落在平坦的腹部上頭，與此同時，他的手已經搭在了Clint的褲頭上。

       「你還沒說你的要求。」在他即將剝下愛人最後一層防備時，Clint突然說。

       Scott如夢初醒般猛然抬起頭。「噢！對！這個嗎……」

       「話先說在前頭，拒絕任何角色扮演。」在Scott提出任何荒謬的條件前Clint搶先一步警告他，「根據規則六我有權利拒絕我認為很蠢、更別提真的很蠢的提議。」

       「那才不蠢！那就是一種情趣嘛！搞不好你試過就……好吧，當我沒說。」

       「給你三十秒決定。」

       Scott雙手撐在Clint身旁，沉吟幾秒，接著有些遲疑地開口：「那、那就……我想要你自己騎上來。」

       第一時間的Clint只是露出了一個怪異的表情。

       「呃……就是……你自己坐上來搖……我在下你在上的那種姿勢啦！」判讀不了Clint那到底是嫌惡還是疑惑的意思，Scott急忙補充。

       「不必解釋，我懂。」

       Clint推了推Scott的胸膛讓他往後退一些，好讓自己從沙發上爬起，Scott則像是察覺到自己或許大膽過了頭而開始顯得有些不知所措。

 

       「那就這樣吧。」他說。沒有絲毫猶豫。

 

       他用雙手跩著衣領，一氣呵成地把上衣跟長褲脫了下來，只剩一件單薄的底褲，上頭的隆起若隱若現。平時總是多話的Scott罕見地一聲也沒吭，卻見他的喉頭快速滑動，緊盯著近幾全裸的Clint猛嚥口水。

       Clint知道Scott在期待什麼，但他偏偏要吊胃口，在這箭在弦上的關頭只是揪著褲頭一吋一吋緩慢地往下褪，最後抬起腳拎起那件米色底褲，抬起眼對上Scott的視線。

       接著，他手一鬆，手中的衣料應聲落地，大片的肉色肌膚暴露在空氣中，尚未完全勃起的性器還垂在那，Scott的目光也為之吸引，眼底顯現出毫不遮掩的渴望。而此時的Clint雖是一絲不掛，臉上卻沒有浮出任何羞赧的神色，只壟著一層淺淺的笑意。

       所有畫面彷彿一個個的長鏡頭，映在Scott的眼中全變成了緩拍的行板。

 

       「躺好。」Clint走近他，口吻近乎命令。

       Scott身軀一震，似乎被Clint難得的強勢給嚇著了，像個士兵般一個口令一個動作，僵直躺在沙發上不敢輕舉妄動。Clint意味深長地勾了勾嘴角，爬上沙發跨坐在Scott的雙腿兩側，解下Scott的長褲並褪至小腿，不意外的是Scott總是比他更早進入狀況，底褲早已被撐起一個明顯的形狀。

       「依照規則，我達成你的要求，但是其他的一切得聽我的意思，沒有異議吧？」Clint挑起眉問，Scott順從地搖頭，就算有他也沒那個膽子。

       「那，」Clint接著說，「我要是沒准你動，你就不准動。」

       「可是……可是這樣我怎麼可能受得了啊！」

       「不然我現在就把衣服穿回去，說到做到。」

       「好、好嘛！都聽你的！」儘管Scott一臉為難，最後仍是舉起雙手投降，他心裡明白Clint總有些不能退讓的堅持，但他也有足夠的耐心去軟化愛人的那些稜角……畢竟他可不只在身體尺寸上能屈能伸。

 

       Clint伸出手，在棉質布料上緩緩描摹著性器的輪廓，他並不急著扯下最後一層遮蔽，而是極富耐心地搓揉，他瞧了眼Scott的反應，後者只是發出幾聲粗重的喘息，於是Clint做出了更為壞心眼的決定──他把身子往前挪了一些，微微傾身靠向Scott的胸膛，用著光裸的胯部隔著布料磨蹭了起來，原本疲軟的性器也逐漸變得硬挺，分泌出的液體在Scott的腹上留下了幾道晶瑩的水痕。

       如此充滿情慾的挑逗讓Scott血脈賁張，被Clint碰觸到的每一吋肌膚都變得熱燙，但這樣拖沓的前戲對他來說同樣是分外的折磨，他突然覺得這真是個愚蠢的主意，從沒有想過主導權被掌握在Clint手中是這麼讓人又愛又恨的感覺。

       他低聲發出幾聲近似哀求的呻吟，Clint才拉下Scott的底褲，令昂然挺立的性器終於掙脫束縛。他沒有第一時間讓身下焦急難耐的慾望得到紓解，而是撈起Scott無處安放的手，拉到他的臀後。

 

       「幫我。」Clint啞著嗓子說。

       Scott的表情很快的從困惑轉為理解，「不自己來？」他忍不住調侃，手仍不客氣地掐揉起Clint緊實的臀肉。

       Clint瞪他一眼，Scott只是對他露出得逞的嘻笑，手指同時往臀縫深處進發。他先試探性地送入一個指節，Clint垂著頭不為所動，於是他又繼續往裡頭探，再加進一指，跨坐在腰間的愛人這才微微抿起下唇，呼吸同時也加快了不少。他並不想太快結束這段難得獲得許可的自由活動時間，又或許是摻雜了一點報復心態，擴張的速度比平常還要慢上許多，Clint蹙起的眉頭明顯透露出些許無奈，情緒卻也沒有輕易被撩撥，反倒開始享受起Scott溫柔細心的服務。

       「……行了。」差不多適應手指的進出後，Clint讓Scott把沾滿黏膩的手指退出體內，兩手貼在Scott的胸膛上，重新撐起身子。

       「呃、Clint、你確定要……？」

       「都做到這份上了。」Clint的反應遠比Scott想的還要來的輕鬆，「畢竟我是真的沒想過你能堅持到集滿三十點，我以為你做一個禮拜的家事就會哭著求我放過你。」

       「那你肯定是太小看我了。」Scott哼哼兩聲，滿臉寫著得意。

 

       Clint以輕笑作結，不再回應，他深呼吸，提起腰對準聳立的性器，緩緩地坐了下去。

       他以自身的重量作為輔助，讓狹窄的腸道順利地吞入整根肉柱，但因為他甚少嘗試這樣的姿勢，通常也都是由Scott來控制深入的速度，在不熟悉的情況下使得性器推進的速度過快，一下子便抵到深處，使得他不由得倒抽一口氣，嘴角溢出幾聲低吟。

       「Clint？還好吧？還是讓我來……」

       「說過了別動。」他按住想起身幫忙的Scott，後者看向他的眼神仍是充滿擔憂，他只好讓Scott的手搭在自己的腰間，補充了一句：「我沒事。」

       稍微調整了呼吸後，Clint開始嘗試晃動起他的腰，在這樣的體位下被性器貫穿的感受也愈發鮮明，一開始痛楚與快感參半，漸漸的前者被後者給掩蓋過去，他幾乎只感覺得到歡愉。

       「天啊，這真是……太棒了……」身下的Scott喃喃著，克制不住也跟著Clint晃動的頻率往上頂弄試圖讓性器送到更深處，Clint並沒有制止，只是仰著頭，含糊地吐出細碎的呻吟。

 

       Clint。Scott呼喚著他的名字。Clint。一次又一次。我想吻你。他喘著氣音說。於是Clint俯下身去，他們的胸脯貼在一起，感受對方熾熱的心跳與溫熱的吐息。當Clint抬起眼對上他的視線時，他看見他碧璽般的綠色眼眸裡閃過一抹慾望的火花。他們接起吻，唇舌如他們的身軀般交纏在一塊，隨著下半身律動的幅度與速度逐漸推升，他們彼此都心知肚明即將到達極限，也就拋下最後一點矜持，讓理智徹底被交配的本能給取代。

       高潮來臨之際，Scott用力把Clint按進懷裡，交合處沒有一絲縫隙，他毫無保留、全數釋放在愛人的體內，同時也感覺到腹部沾上了幾點黏膩。

 

       在Scott暗暗讚嘆這事隔多日終於苦盡甘來的美好時，又不免想起下一次不知道要等到何時才能夠再度享受這樣的體驗。一思及此，他便覺得不能輕易放過這大好的機會，趁著還沒退出Clint的身體前，他有意無意地扭動起胯部。

 

       「Scott……等、等等！你做什麼？」查覺到身下人的異樣，Clint急忙想脫身，還癱軟著的腰卻被Scott狠狠扣住。

       「我好不容易集滿三十點……只做一次哪夠！」Scott嘟噥著，一邊又小幅度的抽送起來，Clint明顯感受到插在體內的那東西又再度脹大。

       「你這傢伙是想要違反規定嗎？我可是會一次扣你十點……嘿！你、你別又動起來！Scott！停、停下來！聽到沒！」

       「我才不管那麼多了……集點這種事情本來就很奇怪吧？要是我一直都沒集到難不成Clint你要一輩子都不跟我上床嗎？」

       「話不是那樣說，總之你先給我──嗚嗯！」

 

       Clint沒能說完最後一句話，就被拖進了新一輪的性愛。

 

       ※

 

       最後，Clint筋疲力盡，連罵人的力氣也沒有，就這麼伏在Scott的身上，半闔著眼徐徐喘氣，自知理虧的Scott也不敢吭聲，偶爾輕撫Clint的背脊，像在安撫一隻易怒的貓，深怕下一秒就被牠鋒利的爪子給抓個滿臉。

 

       「……到底是誰想出集點這個蠢主意的？」一陣沉默過後，Clint終於開口問道。

       「不是我。」Scott使勁搖頭。

       「真不敢相信是我。」他瞥了眼Scott，然後深深嘆了口氣，「會覺得這對你有用的我真是蠢斃了。」

 

       那天晚上，那張寫滿規則的影印紙跟集點卡通通被撕成碎片扔進了垃圾桶，長達二十幾天的點數戰爭就此畫下句點。

 

       Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 與之前的《論OO的正確OO方式》大概是同個系列的文吧，本來想取同樣的標題但又覺得好沒梗，雖然新的標題也沒好到哪  
> 不過想把這個系列集合起來，副標就是MCU蟻鷹100個打炮的理由，當然不會寫到100篇啦（幹


End file.
